Sonne
by draco-severus-mmm
Summary: Songfic to Rammstein's Sonne. The Wizarding World has been thwarted by the most fearsome wizard of all time, that is until he discovers that there is a boy out there who may overthrow him. His actions pave the story to Harry Potter's life.


Hi all! I know this is not an update that you probably want but I didn't have any of my stories at my boyfriend's place and I wrote this while I was waiting for him to get home. It is a song that I have wanted to put a storyline to; once again, it's Rammstein. The song is Sonne, and the lyrics are Rammstein's and the translation (seen at the end of the story) is Jeremy Williams' from herzeleid . com. The storyline is mine but obviously influenced by J.K. Rowling.

NOTE: 2 things. I have written more on Summer With The Grangers, just not quite enough for an update, but as noted above, I didn't have it with me when I stayed at my boyfriend's place the other day. So this was written instead.

The second thing I will include at the end, along with a complete translation of the lyrics. Oh yeah, this is a first draft, I thought that maybe readers could help me with things that need changing. I've gotten to the stage where I can't see things too well to be able to pick up on what needs changing and what doesn't. If someone wants to give me a bit of a hand with it, I'd be grateful.

See yas!**  
**

* * *

**Sonne**

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus_

July 31, 1990. The saviour of the Wizarding World is born. He doesn't know it yet, he will only find out 11 years later just what his fate is to the alternate World. For now, he is just a boy, growing up in a household where he is looked down upon for something he doesn't understand. Picked on by his cousin, dismissed as a pest by his adoptive parents – his aunt and uncle, he somehow manages to avoid becoming bitter and wild. He remains a quiet boy, avoiding all questions regarding his true parentage because of the reaction it will cause. He is made to hide under the stairs and if anyone comes over, he is forced to stay away and act as if he doesn't exist. Not so many boys would stand this, but he has come to accept this way of life as something that just happened to him. It's only when a letter arrives one day addressed to _him_, that he finally learns his true fate.

_  
Alle warten auf das Licht  
fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

He learns it off a large man; much, much larger than the tallest man this boy has ever seen. However it is when he is told that he belongs to another world, a world where magic exists in more ways than simply fairy tales, he realises that this man is not out of the ordinary and everything odd that has happened to him in previous years is now being explained to him. His adoptive parents begrudge that the boy will join the alternate world, even though they wished to quell it. The large man laughs; there is no way to stop something like this from happening. The Boy-Who-Lived will be leaving the world he has previously known and he will join this other world.

_  
(Eins)__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_(_Zwei)__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
_(_Drei)_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
_(_Vier)__  
Hier kommt die Sonne_

The boy and the larger man enter the tavern that leads them to the alternate world.

"I'm to talk young Harry here to go shoppin' for his things for Hogwarts," the larger man says gruffly.

There is silence.

"Is that, blimey, is that Harry Potter?" One customer finally asks.

"Doris Prichard, Mr Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you," an older woman curtsies politely as she greets him.

The boy cannot understand; he is simply a boy who grew up in different circumstances yet everyone here in this pub knows his name. He can only look shocked. The larger man beside him simply laughs.

"Is it true? Harry Potter has come back?" another customer asks the larger man.

Yes it is true. Harry Potter has rejoined the Wizarding World and will start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

Harry Potter is worried, he doesn't know what he did to receive the attention that he has been given. All he knows is that he somehow survived a freak accident that he now knows killed his parents. In fact, he survived an attack by a man who tried the same curse on him that he applied to his parents. Yet this man, Voldemort, could not kill Harry. Instead, the curse rebounded back onto himself and would have killed him, only for a process that he had put himself through to prolong death.

His first trip to Hogwarts is relatively quiet, aside from a chance meeting with a Weasley. The Weasley boy is Ronald Weasley, the youngest boy of the large Weasley clan and longing to get out of his older brothers' shadows. Little does this boy know that he will only be leaving one shadow for another. Harry Potter's fame is beyond anything that Harry has ever seen. He is the Wizarding World equivalent of David Beckham, of Michael Jackson, of the Beatles.

Unfortunately, his fame is only more pronounced when he arrives at Hogwarts. The Sorting Hat ceremony normally passes uneventfully, until Harry's name is called up onto the main stage.

_  
Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Fünf  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sechs  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Sieben  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Acht, neun  
Hier kommt die Sonne_

The silence is deafening; much greater than the silence that followed his entrance to the tavern. Then the whispers start up again.

"Harry Potter has come back!"

"That's Harry Potter!"

"How did he survive the curse?"

"They say he doesn't know anything about what he did!"

"Potter is back, Sir."

"I know, Severus. We can only hope that Voldemort does not."

Harry is placed in Gryffindor, just like his mother and father.

He learns of Voldemort and feels the desire to avenge his parents' death. Little does he realise that he is the chosen one, the one that Voldemort picked himself to be his equal, even though neither one of them wished anything of it.

But in later life, Harry realises that he is the one to defeat Voldemort, he is the only one that can, even above Dumbledore.

_  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht  
legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust  
lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

Even though Dumbledore is the one wizard that Voldemort fears, he is not able to defeat Voldemort as he should be able to. The only way that that can be done is for Harry to use the one power that Voldemort knows not of, one that he will learn of as he grows older. He cannot use it beforehand because not only does he not know what it is, he doesn't know its true power either. Yet when he does know and when he does defeat Voldemort, he will be the true savior of the Wizarding World.

_  
Eins_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Zwei_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Drei_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Vier_  
_Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen_  
_Fünf_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sechs_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_Sieben_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_Acht , neun_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

* * *

**Comments:  
**Well, the second thing is this: the "Sonne" in the story is obviously a metaphor for the greatest person (thing) that the world has seen. In this case, it's Harry Potter. When the band was going to make a film clip to this song, it was not in their primary interests to include Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Even though it still works out well, their first intention was to have the "Sonne" as a boxer, I think someone who is like Muhammad Ali. But they scrapped the idea and due to the band's interest in brothers Grimm fairytales, decided to go with the Snow White idea. As it stands, I love this film clip - along with Du Riechst So Gut, it's in my top film clips.**  
**

**Full translation:**

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, out

Everyone is waiting for the light  
be afraid, don't be afraid  
the sun is shining out of my eyes  
it will not set tonight  
and the world counts loudly to ten

_One_  
Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
Here comes the sun

The sun is shining out of my hands  
it can burn, it can blind you all  
when it breaks out of the fists  
it lays down hotly on the face  
it will not set tonight  
and the world counts loudly to ten

_One_  
Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
Here comes the sun  
_Five_  
Here comes the sun  
_Six_  
Here comes the sun  
_Seven_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Eight, nine_  
Here comes the sun

The sun is shining out of my hands  
it can burn, it can blind you  
when it breaks out of the fists  
it lays down hotly on your face  
it lays down painfully on your chest  
balance is lost  
it lets you go hard to the floor  
and the world counts loudly to ten

_One_  
Here comes the sun  
_Two_  
Here comes the sun  
_Three_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Four_  
And it will never fall from the sky  
_Five_  
Here comes the sun  
_Six_  
Here comes the sun  
_Seven_  
It is the brightest star of them all  
_Eight, nine_  
Here comes the sun


End file.
